Valioso
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Las cosas valiosas nunca son fáciles de obtener; como el dinero, el rango, y la sonrisa de Nico de Angelo. Jasico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valioso

Jason nunca había sido una persona superficial.

Mientras otros veían la belleza, rango o el dinero; él nunca lo había visto como algo importante. Probablemente porque durante tantos años, la gente que le rodeaba veía a un hijo de Júpiter; un detalle que le había incomodado muchas veces y que le convenció que una persona no importaba por su poder, riqueza o apariencia, sino por lo de adentro.

Nico era una de esas personas.

Se habían hecho unidos desde el episodio de Croacia, aunque el chico podía ser algo espeluznante, sabía que en él había mucho más que eso. Había intentado ser su amigo, estaba intentando ser su amigo; y tampoco pensaba darse por vencido muy pronto.

Un dicho que le había mencionado Lupa una vez era "Lo valioso nunca es fácil de conseguir" él había estado seguro de eso todo el tiempo; los cargos no se obtenían fácilmente, las amistades verdaderas requerían tiempo. Si le dijeran que el ser cercano a Nico era como aquello, no le sorprendería.

No como lo había hecho esa noche.

La guerra había acabo hace poco, estaban en la hoguera de celebración, romanos y griegos por igual. Era insólito como se habían unido de forma tan natural; parecían simplemente un grupo de adolescentes pasándola en grande, como una gran familia. Jason sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho, porque sabía que esa era su familia.

Él estaba sentado con Percy y Piper, habían estado cantando canciones de campamento hasta que Reyna había empezado el discurso. Era genial sentir a todos reunidos, aunque en parte le sabía mal saber que Nico estaba en las sombras.

Había tratado de hacer que el chico se acercara pero seguía reacio a ello, una parte de sí misma quería ir a su lado y sentarse junto a él; aunque la idea le daba un cosquilleo agradable para nada natural. ¿Por qué de repente tenía tantas ganas de estar con Nico?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensándolo, Reyna se había acercado a él para que saliera a la luz. Sin importarle que el griego pudiera reclamar, le dio un enorme abrazo. Jason hubiera esperado que se hubieran separado, pero no sucedió así.

Una parte de sí misma quería-por raro que sonase-estar en el lugar de Reyna, pero la otra parte lograba ser feliz por él. Nico era una persona reservada y fría; no tenía idea de que habría pasado con Reyna, pero le reconfortaba saber que el chico tenía otra persona con la que contar sino era él.

Lo siguiente le dejo sin habla.

Nico se había separado de Reyna, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ya lo había visto sonreír antes, pero siempre parecía ser con el propósito de asustar, pareciendo oscuro y espeluznante. La de ahora era una sonrisa sincera, cálida y llena de alegría; como si por fin el hijo de Hades pudiera deshacerse de toda esa tristeza que tenía y todos los sentimientos agradables hacia afuera.

Jason no recordaba haber visto algo mejor antes.

"Lo valioso nunca es fácil de conseguir" recordó las palabras de Lupa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jason. Nico no era una persona fácil, tampoco sacarle una de esas sonrisas; pero sin duda se esforzaría no solo de estar a su lado, sino de sacarle muchas más sonrisas valiosas como esa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww no es perfecto pero si tierno.

Me había propuesto traer algo de jasico, aunque este pequeño drabble no es nada comparado con el one shot solangelo que he traído también, supongo que algo es algo.

Estoy con dolor de cabeza, no he cenado y ya van a ser las once, pero me alegro de haber hecho unos cuatro escritos hoy y terminado cinco-tenía uno a medio terminar de ayer, soy algo perezosa-

¿Saben? No entendió como diablos siempre escribo más las noches de domingo, muerta de cansancio y con clases al día siguiente. No me entendió.

En fin; gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
